The Wiggles: Lights, Camera, Action VHS 2005
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Attention! *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictures, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by Hit Entertainment Opening Titles * "Network Wiggles" Ending Credits *The Wiggles: Anthony Field, Greg Page, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook *Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick *Dorothy the Dinosaur - Corinne O'Rafferty *Wags the Dog - Andrew McCourt *Henry the Octopus - Kristy Talbot Wiggles Production Team * Gen. Mgr Operations: Paul Field * Gen. Mgr Business Affairs: Mike Conway * Writer/Early Childhood Consultant: Kathleen Warren * Choreographer: Leanne Ashley * Prod. Co-ordinator: Jennifer Carmody ABC Production Team * Line Producer: Stewart Burchmore * Director of Photography: Ken Pettigrew * Production Design; Sean Callihan * Art Director: Christopher Batson * Editor: Ted Otton * Production Mgr: Ally Henville * 1st Asst Director: J.C. * Online Editor: Ronnie Oliver * Audio Mixer: Fred Woods * Equip. & Facilities: ABC Productions ABC Enterprises * Head of Consumer Publishing: Janine Burdeau * Director of Enterprises: Grahame Grassby * Director: Nicholas Buffalo * Executive Producer: Paul Clarke * The Wiggles * © 2002 The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited * ABC * The Australian Broadcasting Corporation ©2002 Opening Titles * "The Wiggles" Ending Credits * Cast: Leanne Ashley, Leanne Halloran, Reem Hanwell, Paul Paddick, Edward Rooke, Jessica Borge, Gareth Chow, Mic Conway, Jennifer Elise, Nathan Ellery, Carolyn Ferrie, Joseph Field, Cassandra Halloran, Jessica Halloran, Kristen Knox, Charmaine Martin, Ben Murray, Caroline O'Connor, Emma Ryan, Sian Ryan, Maria Silvestrini, Nick Tabbitt, Laura Tilt, James Runge, Molly Furchtman Crew * Choreographer: Leanne Hallorran * Director of Photographer: Borce Damcevski * Opening Title Design: Swampmagic Pictures * Opening Title Sequence: engine * Animation Producer: Peter Flynn * Head of Graphics: Ron Roberts * First Assistant Director: Peter Dudkin * Second Assistant Director: Carrie Skinner * Production Design: Andrew Horne, Lilyfield Productions * Post Production Supervisor: Tony Douglass, ARCOM * Editor: Steve Rees * Audio Editor: Craig Abercrombie * Online Editor: Phil Stuart-Jones, Frame, Set & Match * Technical Director: Douglas Kirk * Sound Recordist: Chris Brooks * Boom Operator: Matt Acland * Production Assistant: Kymm Chan * Gaffers: Derek Jones * Best Boys: Nick Thompson * Art Department Supervision: Adept * Construction Manager: Grant Fahey * Art Department Manager: Jacqui Tosi * Standby Props: Dave Marshall * Props Buyer: Andrew Taylor * Director's Assistant: Karen Moore * Visual Effects: Chris Maljer * Camera Operators: Pierre Boully * Steadicam: Martin Lee * Cabler: Talie Shamir * Continuity: Karen Mansfied * Caterer: Terence Galvin * Standby Wardrobe: Maxine Halloran * Costumiers: Marea Fowler, Kerry Dawson, Pam Griggs * Make Up Artist/Hairdresser: Louise Fitzgerald, Jo Stephens * Runner: Wayne Fitzgerald * Asst. Animation Producer: Joanne McArthur * 3D Animators: Aaron Gardiner, Rangi Sutton, Chris Long, Alister Ferguson, Heather Merril * Textures: Andrew Bennett * Illusionist: Martin Ward * Compositors: Andrew Noonan, Karen Swinburn, John Agapitos, Michael Heaton * Colourists: Alan Hansen, Tim Farrell * Post Production Scripts: Lesley Aitken * Production Co-Ordinator: Lou Porter * All songs by: The Wiggles * Thanks to: The Field, Fatt,. Cook and Page Families * Scriptwriter: Don Arioli * Director: Chisholm McTavish * Producer: Paul Field * Line Producer: Vicki Watson * Executive Producers: The Wiggles and Wayne Covell * The Wiggles are: Anthony Field, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page * This television series (including soundtrack thereof) is protected by the copyright laws of Australian and other applicable laws world wide * Visit The Wiggles Website: www.thewiggles.com.au * "The Wiggles" * Copyright © 1999 The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited Opening Titles * "Network Wiggles" Ending Credits * The Wiggles: Anthony Field, Greg Page, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Dorhy the Dinosaur - Cornie O'Rafferty * Wags the Dog - Andrew McCourt * Henry the Octopus - Kristy Talbot * Maggddlena the Mermaid - Naomi Wallace * Band Dancers: Kase Amer, Sharryn Dermody, Ben Murray, Larissa Wright * Voice of Dorothy: Jacqueline Field * Voiceovers for CSA'S: Caloe Harrison, Ryan Jago * Music Performed by: The Wiggles * Engineered by: Robin Gistat - Electric Avenue Studios * With the Help from: John Field, Craig Abercrombie, Steve Blau, Tony Henry, Dominuc Lindsay, Chris Lupton, Steve MacHamer, Sam Moran, Terry Murray, Emma Park, Simon Pryce * Guest Appearance: Alfuiso Rinalds * Thanks to: Sydney, Arcademy at Sport & Recreation Wiggles Production Team * Gen. Mgr Operations: Paul Field * Gen. Mgr Business Affairs: Mike Conway * Writer/Early Childhood Consultant: Kathleen Warren * Additional Material by: Nicholas Buffalo * Prod. Co-ordinator: Jennifer Carmody * Event Manger: Michelle Robinson * Event Co-ordinator: Sarah McCloskey ABC Production Team * Line Producer: Stewart Burchmore * Director of Photography: Ken Pettigrew * Production Design: Sean Calliard * Art Director: Christopher Batson * Editor: Ted Otton * Production Manager: Ally Henville * 1st Asst Director: J.C. * Continuity/DA: Natalie K. Owen * 2nd Asst Director: Patrick Kelly * 3rd Asst Director: Warren Parsonson * Production Secretary: Cassie Mullen * Camera Operators: Susan Lumsden, Henry Schydle, Lizzie Warning * Camera Assistant: Lauren Howard * Gaffer: Mark Newman * Studio Sound Operator: Ron Marton * Boom Operator: Michael Roberts * Location Sound Recordist: Nicholas Wood * Boom Swinger: Jack Friedman * Playback Operator: Ally Henville * Standby Props: Ben Walker, Paul Johannessen * Costume Co-ordinator: Maria Petrozzi * Wardrobe Assistant: Catherine Mills * Makeup Assistants: Tina Price, Tracey Carner * Assistant Editors: Julie Sommerfieldt, Daranyn Calderan * Technical Producers: Mike Fitzpatrick, Grahame Mrgai * Vision Mixer: Peter Hanranan * Vision Control: Wayne Chee, Greg Black, Eric Cattarall * Videotape Operators: Donn Hogan, Graeme Andrews * Playback Operator: Alex Keller * Stills Photographer: Martin Webby * Online Editor: Ronnie Oliver * Audio Mixer: Fred Woods * ADR Recordist: Matthew Brand * C.G. Graphics: Judy Golding * Set Construction Mgr: Garry Seymour, ABC Workshop * Catering: Eat & Shpot Through * Equipment & Facilities: ABC Productions ABC Enterprise * Head of Consumer Publishing: Janine Burdeu * Director of Enterprises: Grahanie Grassby * Director: Nicholas Buffalo * Executive Producer: Paul Clarke * The Wiggles * © 2002 The Wiggles Touring Pty Limtied * ABC * The Australian Broadcasting Corporation ©2002 Opening Titles * "The Wiggles" Ending Credits * Cast: Leanne Ashley, Leanne Halloran, Reem Hanwell, Paul Paddick, Edward Rooke, Jessica Borge, Gareth Chow, Mic Conway, Jennifer Elise, Nathan Ellery, Carolyn Ferrie, Joseph Field, Cassandra Halloran, Jessica Halloran, Kristen Knox, Charmaine Martin, Ben Murray, Caroline O'Connor, Emma Ryan, Sian Ryan, Maria Silvestrini, Nick Tabbitt, Laura Tilt, James Runge, Molly Furchtman Crew * Choreographer: Leanne Hallorran * Director of Photographer: Borce Damcevski * Opening Title Design: Swampmagic Pictures * Opening Title Sequence: engine * Animation Producer: Peter Flynn * Head of Graphics: Ron Roberts * First Assistant Director: Peter Dudkin * Second Assistant Director: Carrie Skinner * Production Design: Andrew Horne, Lilyfield Productions * Post Production Supervisor: Tony Douglass, ARCOM * Editor: Steve Rees * Audio Editor: Craig Abercrombie * Online Editor: Phil Stuart-Jones, Frame, Set & Match * Technical Director: Douglas Kirk * Sound Recordist: Chris Brooks * Boom Operator: Matt Acland * Production Assistant: Kymm Chan * Gaffers: Derek Jones * Best Boys: Nick Thompson * Art Department Supervision:Adept * Construction Manager: Grant Fahey * Art Department Manager: Jacqui Tosi * Standby Props: Dave Marshall * Props Buyer: Andrew Taylor * Director's Assistant: Karen Moore * Visual Effects: Chris Maljer * Camera Operators: Pierre Boully * Steadicam: Martin Lee * Cabler: Talie Shamir * Continuity: Karen Mansfied * Caterer: Terence Galvin * Standby Wardrobe: Maxine Halloran * Costumiers: Marea Fowler, Kerry Dawson, Pam Griggs * Make Up Artist/Hairdresser: Louise Fitzgerald, Jo Stephens * Runner: Wayne Fitzgerald * Asst. Animation Producer: Joanne McArthur * 3D Animators: Aaron Gardiner, Rangi Sutton, Chris Long, Alister Ferguson, Heather Merril * Textures: Andrew Bennett * Illusionist: Martin Ward * Compositors: Andrew Noonan, Karen Swinburn, John Agapitos, Michael Heaton * Colourists: Alan Hansen, Tim Farrell * Post Production Scripts: Lesley Aitken * Production Co-Ordinator: Lou Porter * All songs by: The Wiggles * Thanks to: The Field, Fatt,. Cook and Page Families * Scriptwriter: Don Arioli * Director: Chisholm McTavish * Producer: Paul Field * Line Producer: Vicki Watson * Executive Producers: The Wiggles and Wayne Covell * The Wiggles are: Anthony Field, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page * This television series (including soundtrack thereof) is protected by the copyright laws of australian and other applicable laws world wide * Visit The Wiggles Website: www.thewiggles.com.au * "The Wiggles" * Copyright © 1999 The Wiggles Touring Pty Limited Closing Previews *The Wiggles Live!: Hot Potatoes *Barney: Just Imagine! *Bob the Builder: Help is on the Way! *Angelina Ballerina Video Collection *Fraggle Rock: Live by the Rule of the Rock *Toddworld: Come Over to My House *Thomas & Friends: Thomas's Sodor Celebration! *Kipper: Puppy Love Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment - www.hitentertainment.com * Distributed Worldwide by Hit Entertainment Category:The Wiggles Category:2005 Category:Hit Entertainment Category:VHS Category:2005 video releases